Vanstock
"Vanstock" is the sixth episode of Season 2 on FOX comedy That '70s Show. Synopsis The gang heads off to "Vanstock" and Laurie tags along. Donna is upset with Eric for not telling her about Kelso and Laurie, while Hyde fools around with the knowledge on their relationship to Jackie and Laurie, much to Kelso's dismay. Back at home, Red begins to watch soap operas under Midge's influence. Plot Eric and his family are enjoying a meal when he asks his father can he go to Vanstock. Red agrees, saying that it sounds stupid but told him to have fun. Laurie asks Eric to borrow his car and he says no. But it backfires on him later when he discovers that Kelso has invited Laurie to tag along with them. Kelso instructs Eric not to bring Donna as she could potentially tell Jackie that Kelso is cheating on her with Eric’s sister, but Donna goes anyway. Red and Midge are watching soap operas in the Forman home much to Red’s dismay but he lets her stay as she begins to explain what is taking place in the show. Before they leave, Donna sees Laurie and Kelso together in the van before Jackie decides to come along with everyone and surprise Michael. Donna tries to discourage her but Hyde influences her enough to go hide in the back of Kelso’s van before everyone else piles inside. Jackie surprises Kelso, making Kelso’s intentions go haywire. Red is now intrigued by the soap opera he is watching with Midge as he objected to how someone can’t love someone else in a coma. Eric lies to Donna about how long he believes Kelso and Laurie have been messing around as Jackie and Laurie begin to bond in the front seat because of Hyde while Kelso is displeased. They soon arrive at Vanstock where Hyde tries his best to persuade Kelso that this is going to be a bad trip for him as the girls begin to grow closer. The Formans have now gone to the Hospital banquet where Red is questioned by Kitty’s colleagues about his job and he soon begins to argue with someone about the soap opera he watched with Midge. One of her coworkers encourages Kitty to do something special for Red to perk him up. Back at Vanstock, Donna and Eric are laying in a sleeping bag together before Eric disrupts the moment telling Donna that he knew about Kelso and his older sister before she storms away. Red soon has a dream about his life being a soap opera where Kitty leaves him because he is currently unemployed. Kitty soon drags him out of his dream and surprises Red with some beer, something she said she brought to celebrate his new job, something she’s sure that Red will have soon. Donna finds Hyde to talk about how Eric lied to her and he makes her realize that Eric is a good friend by not ratting out Kelso and that he “kisses her ass” but she never gives him a break. Kelso goes to the van where Jackie and Laurie are cuddled up with Fez as they plan on having girl talk. The two of them kick Kelso out before Donna goes back to Eric and apologizes for her actions. She is conflicted with what she should do as well as Eric being a good boyfriend. Kelso soon comes and tries to squeeze in their sleeping bag but is kicked out because he smells and is wet from playing with two dogs he found. Starring :Topher Grace as [[Eric Forman|'Eric Forman']] :Mila Kunis as [[Jackie Burkhart|'Jackie Burkhart']] :Ashton Kutcher as [[Michael Kelso|'Michael Kelso']] :Danny Masterson as [[Steven Hyde|'Steven Hyde']] :Laura Prepon as [[Donna Pinciotti|'Donna Pinciotti']] :Wilmer Valderrama as [[Fez|'Fez']] :Debra Jo Rupp as [[Kitty Forman|'Kitty Forman']] :Kurtwood Smith as [[Red Forman|'Red Forman']] :Tanya Roberts as [[Midge Pinciotti|'Midge Pinciotti']] :Lisa Robin Kelly as [[Laurie Forman|'Laurie Forman']] Special Guest Star :Rob Roddy as Himself Guest starring :Rick Scarry as Dr. Browning :Jay Johnson as Chuck & Bob :Steve Larson as Judd :Carol Mansell as Mary Trivia * Donna finds out that Kelso is cheating on Jackie and gets mad at Eric. * The announcer at the end mentions Tina Pinciotti, a probable nod to the writing inconsistency. * Don Stark is absent from the main cast in this episode. This is the only episode in which Midge appears, but Bob does not. Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Kelso